There are various methods for cosmetic or medical treating of tissue, for example, a skin tissue, for reduction of wrinkles, skin tightening and other undesirable skin flaws. Some of these methods may be invasive, dangerous, or painful.
One non-invasive apparatus for treatment of tissue applies suction to the skin to draw it into a chamber, where the skin is then treated with radio frequency (RF) energy via plate electrodes. However, in order to treat large areas, the device must be moved around the skin from area to area, which may be painful due to the friction, which may be aggravated by the suction. In order to solve this problem, it has been suggested to use a lotion to reduce friction; however, the lotion may be sucked into the device due to the suction and interfere with its electrical and/or mechanical operation. It would be advantageous to have a non-invasive method for destroying or modifying tissue, which is relatively easy, efficacious, and cost effective to apply, that solves this and other problems.